The contractor shall provide a variety of technical and resource types of support to the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke as directed through the issuance of approved Task Orders. The support requirements include the planning and management of conferences, workshops and meetings; assistance with automatic data systems and processing; writing, editorial and document preparation; queries and information/publication dissemination; typing, editing and proofing of documents; development of slides, graphic and design materials; and grants management support activities.